Mega Man ZX: Love Story – I'm here for you, Prarie
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: A love story between Vent and Prarie. Hope you all read and enjoy it, please, in name of all the Vent x Prarie fans (which may be almost inexistent)


"Mega Man ZX: Love Story – I'm here for you, Prarie"

**Hi, fanfics fans! This is my second fanfic of Megaman in a long time (call me unoriginal for using pretty much the same type of introduction) and the first of Megaman ZX. Anybody who played ZX and then ZX Advent ever wondered what happened to Prarie? Well, I just thought of a story for her. Of course, I'll use Vent's storyline, because Aile x Prarie isn't exactly the best thing to write about, and Aile x Giro is kinda impossible, because he, well, died, and Prarie x Giro has the same problem. So I'm going with Vent. This starts after the events of Advent, but the story itself is going to be told by Vent's memory (more or less) I hope you all enjoy it ^_^**

It had been a couple of months since the whole thing with Ouroboros. Vent travelled around on the Grand Nuage, the Guardian Base, like he said to Ashe before they separated ways.

Vent was on the top of the ship, waiting to start his mission. He had been looking for Model Z everywhere around the zone where Ouroboros had fallen into, but still no luck. Right now, he had been given a mission to explore the area, due to strange activity.

"Good luck, Vent." Said the feminine voice through his communicator.

"Don't worry, honey. I won't take long." Vent, the 18 year old boy with long brown hair, answered. He jumped off the Guardian Base towards the ocean. "Let's do this, Model X!"

"At your orders." Model X, who was taken out of Vent's pocket, answered.

"Megamerge!"

"Biolink Established! M.E.G.A. System Online!"

After those words, Vent's body became surrounded in a blue light and it flashed, revealing a blue armor.

"DX-Buster!" Vent yelled, as he pointed the weapon attached to his right arm charged up. Suddenly, he fired a blue energy bullet, hitting one of the fragments of the Ouroboros, which was visible from above the ocean. He then shot another bullet, making the entrance wider. He flipped in midair, and safely entered the piece of Ouroboros .

"I'm in. Everything seems normal." Vent then saw the gigantic crocodile-like being, with a massive light blue body with red lights. The long head contrasted with the relatively compact torso, which was balanced by the thick limbs and tail, and had ice spikes for claws and teeth. "Minus the gator."

The Crocodile turned to him. "Crocod'wheel!" the robot spit out a spiked wheel which rolled through the ground towards Vent. Vent managed to dodge it by a very lucky break, only a few inches from his face. He was against the wall, next to the spiked wheel, trying to think of a plan. "Flaming Arrow!" And a flaming arrow suddenly appeared next to the other side of him. He looked forward and saw a gazelle-like robot dashing towards him, but the croc had disappeared. Suddenly, the gazelle jumped up at an amazing height. It suddenly began glowing and then changed form, looking human now. "Homing Shot!"

"X-Buster!"

The two bullets of energy collided, destroying one another. The supposed enemy landed on the ground, and then, both of them recognized the voices.

"Vent?!"

"Ashe?!"

"I'm sorry Vent, I didn't recognize you."

"The same goes for me, but even more justifiable." Vent admitted, moving towards his female friend. "Last time I saw you, you said that you'd travel around the world."

"I was going to do that, but then I decided to investigate this place a bit more, to help out the Hunters."

Her transformation was cancelled, and Model A started floating around. "I tried to tell her not to do so. It was a waste of time, we didn't find anything!"

"Calm down, Model A." Ashe requested, sweatdropping with a depressed look.

"Well, since you saved my time and made my mission for me, how about we go to the Grand Nuage and rest for a while?" Vent asked with a smile, cancelling his transformation as well.

"Great! Free dinner!"

Vent sweatdropped. "I meant to be just a couple of hours."

"Too bad." Ashe answered, grabbing Model A and transforming once again. How do you expect to get out of here?"

Vent then became wide-eyed. "Oops… forgot about that."

"Leave it to me. A-Trans!" Ashe flashed, changing form, taking the form of some sort of robotic wasp. "Queenbee to the rescue." She grabbed Vent by his shoulders and flew out of the piece of Ouroboros, and they flew up, entering the Grand Nuage, by an entrance used to unload cargo.

Vent showed the way to Ashe. She and Model A were amazed by the size of it and the quantity of Guardians present there. They then entered a room, which appeared to be the command room. Only one person was there, a blond girl with pink clothes and a hat. She turned the chair, revealing her blue eyes.

"Hi, Vent."

"Hello, hon." Vent said, lowering, kissing her lips, surprising Ashe by a lot. She blushed from that image. "This is Ashe, the Mega Man with the Model I talked to you about. Ashe, this is my wife, Prarie."

"Vent, don't say that!" Prarie said, blushing a lot. "Nice to meet you, Ashe."

"N-N-N-Nice t-to m-m-meet y-you too." Ashe said, shaking Prarie's hand, blushing and steaming.

"Why can't I say that you're my wife?"

"Because it isn't official." Prarie answered.

"But you both have rings." Ashe noticed that both of them had a ring on their left ring finger. But it wasn't golden through. It was silver-like.

"Well… that's kind of a long story." Vent answered. "It all started about 3 years ago, right after the whole thing with Serpent…"

About 3 years ago:

"Prarie, I'm bored…"

"Vent, I'm sorry, but there are no missions at the moment."

Vent and Prarie were in her room. Vent was sitting on a bean bag, while Prarie played with some plush dolls.

"How come a girl that looks 15 years old, and is actually over 200 years old, likes to play with plush dolls?" Vent asked, sighing in boredom.

"What's the matter with acting young?" Prarie asked, defending her actions.

"Just seems odd, that's all."

Silence appeared between them, and some moments after, Prarie spoke with a sad tone of voice. "Vent… you answered yourself."

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"I'm over 200 years old… I saw the world change for the worst with my own eyes… I'm an old Reploid without a life limit like the new Reploids… it's… it's… it's too much to bear!" Prarie yelled, throwing the plush dolls to the ground.

"C-C-Calm down!" Vent requested, standing up from the bean bag, worried about her. He took her shoulder, and she turned to him, revealing that she was crying. "P-Prarie…"

"Vent, I have no one in the world! My sister disappeared a long time ago, and I can't rely on anyone…!"

"…You know, the worst part is that you consider me no one." Vent joked, making Prarie flinch. "I'm here for you. Prarie, you can count on me for anything. And I know you didn't really mean that… 200 years of this could make anyone insane."

"You're calling me insane?" she asked, frowning.

"Of course not, I'm saying the complete opposite. It's very impressive."

"Well, it wasn't exactly easy… I act like a child once in a while as a defense mechanism, and I even changed my name once."

"It's quite cute the doll thing, to tell you the truth." Vent admitted, chuckling.

Prarie started blushing. "D-Don't say things like that… I blush easily." She said, pushing Vent to the floor. Before he could ask what happened, she put herself over him, and so, he couldn't move.

"Prarie, what the-?!"

"Vent, I… need your help…"

"I can help you, but first, I would like to know why you are on me."

"I know you'd run away if I'd ask you this: Vent, could you…" she didn't finish the sentence. She began shedding some tears, which hit Vent's face.

"Prarie…" he put a hand on her cheek and pulled her in, and she became wide-eyed when she realized that his lips were locked on hers.

She then slapped him and ran to a corner, doodling on the floor with her index finger, the top half of her face completely red, and her eyes completely dumbfounded.

"What was that for?!"

"You kissed me!"

"Of course I kissed you, Prarie, I love you!" She froze up. And then Vent realized on what he just had said. "I… I mean…" he began scratching the back of his head.

"Vent!" she threw herself onto him and kissed him (this time on control). "Vent, could you marry me?"

"Y-Y-Yeah I guess…"

3 years later:

"What started with a joke, turned out just… amazing." Prarie answered.

"So you're not really his wife, you're just his girlfriend with a silver ring."

"The ring was my idea…" Prarie admitted, smiling.

"Well, I'm getting some snacks for us." Vent informed, pointing towards the kitchen.

"Wait…" Prarie stood up and kissed Vent's lips.

"Get a room, you two." Ashe said, sweatdropping.

"Ok!" Vent agreed, hugging Prarie up, pressing his lips roughly against hers. She was a bit surprised at first, but then hugged and kissed him back. She even wrapped her legs around his waist, and Vent moved towards the kitchen.

Ashe was simply wide-eyed, like if her eyes could pop-out at any second.

"That can't be hygienic." Model A guessed.

**Well, this was relatively shorter and, well, not as good as my Zero and Ciel fanfic, but I hope you all enjoyed it, and, of a trilogy of Zero/ZX love fanfictions, this is just the second one. There's still one left, and I hope you'll read it as well ^_^**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
